ghostbear's oneshots
by ghostbear77
Summary: Some one- or two-shots based on the TF'07 verse. second story up: The Real Twins; Transformers are robotic actors and two of them concerned about who plays the twins in the '09 movie
1. Chapter 1

Simulations

Summary: 'Bot's playing games? that's unheard of, or is it?

A/N: I got the idea from someone posting „play a game"-stories. This one-shot is set in the TF07-verse but no special story-line.

Enjoy ;)

**A/N2: re-post because of mangled tilte last time**

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' ... especially not the characters used in this fiction.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

„Hy, watch'a do'in there, boys?" Tracks enters the Arc's command center. Their old battleship had been brought to earth by Jetfire and Wheeljack.

„Hi, Tracks.", Sam answers.

„It's a game.", Miles adds joyfully. „And I win." With a smooth move from his controller his avatar executes a finishing move.

„FATALITIY!! PLAYER 2 WINS!!" the speakers shout.

„What is a _game_?" Ironhide arrives lured in by the electronic voice booming through the open doors.

Sam thinks a moment then answers. „It's like a simulation. You control an avatar of sorts and battle with it against an opponent. In this case Miles."

„Who in this case is victorious. Ugh, ugh!"

„Why? Simulations can reveal the outcome of such an encounter." The black Mech seems kind of confused. „If you give me the specs on your battle-programming I could calculate it for you."

„But we don't have any _Battle-Programming_."

„'Sides that would be no fun, would it?" Miles explains beween two special moves of his character.

„Fun?", a low demanding but ever-so friendly voice sounds from outside the room.

'Oh great, now Optimus found out.', Sam begins to shrink in his seat.

„What is going on here?" The Autobot leader seems a little annoyed over the noise.

„I've just kicked a giant computer's arse!" Miles shouts, pointing with his finger at the ten feet measuring Chun Li, joyfully hopping and bouncing around a defeated Blanka, who was controlled by Tracks at this time.

„Darn this is hard." the blue 'Bot remarks. „Let me see the manual and then a re-match."

„See 'Hide, would have a simulation brought up this outcome?", Sam tries to ignore the fact that they might be grounded from entering the base any minute now.

Optimus knew that his human companions liked their play and let them. It's not that the Decepticons would attack just this minute. And if they were, well, then he still could ban them from the ships tactical computer. Ironhide on the other hand still tried to wind his logic processor around Miles, the weak human sparkling defeating the battle-prooven scout Tracks.

„C'mon, 'Hide. Try it. Or are you scared of my leet skillz?"

'Pit, why not, I'm not too old to learn some new battle tactics now, am I?', the weapon specialist thinks and nods.

When hours later Sam and Miles had gone home eating, sleeping and returned, Ironhide and Tracks were still battling on in the game.

„By now they must have unlocked every move out there. They were battling all night."

„And, who won?"

„I am confused. Tracks would never stand a chance against me in a real battle." Tracks agreed with a dry nod. „But on this leveled ground he actually defeated me in over 66.8%. It was satisfying though."

„See, you can't simulate fun. You have it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Twins

Summary: The cast for the TF09-movie are real robotic actors. Two of them, in the previews and leaked information mentioned as "The Twins", are Ransack and Crumblezone. Too bad two real Twins with Lambo-Alt-modes from the original series had wanted that part.

A/N: when I first heard about „Twins" being in the new movie I imagined Sunny and Sides wrestling in midair with Starscream, but then I saw a pic of what resembled Ransack and Crumblezone posing for promotional pictures. Finally when the toys were revealed I got disappointed. I just had to express it with this little piece of cra(p)ck. Enjoy.

--- --- ---

The Real Twins

„I hear, what you say. But what do you mean with it?" Sideswipe throws his brother a questioning look.

„Is ist that hard to understand? Bay. Is. Making. Another. Movie. And we are gonna be in it." Sunstreaker crosses his arms and grins at his red twin.

„How? Optimus will never allow us in it. We do not really have a reputation for being careful around the squishies or being good actors."

„We can be careful. Please? I want to be in the movie. Ratchet is there, and Ironhide. I don't think I can stand another eighteen months without pranking them." The yellow colored mech puts up his 'puppy-eyes'-look what more resembles a scared Starscream.

„How do you know, there is a role for us? All the bits I've seen on Ratchets desk were falsified information. Bay got pretty serious with his promise there."

„Well, some things he can't hide. We got fans, you know. Fans that will demand WE get in that movie. And I know from a very well informed source, that there is a part planned, called 'the twins'." Sunny grins at his astonished brothers expression. „Thats us. There are no other cybertronian twins. He has to take us. Or the fans will terrorize him for not doing so."

„Maybe, we can try."

„I'll check on when the auditions are."

Two days later.

Sunny stomps into the twins' shared quarters waving a human-sized paper in his hand.

„Now he's done it!" he shouts angrily.

„Who's done what?" Sides asks innocently, lying on his berth and reading some text from a datapad.

„Bay. He's hired some other guys to play the part of 'the twins'."

„Show me." With some enthusiasm, Sides jumps up to look at the printout, his brother must have gotten from the local humans. On it were some muggy shots of a large green mech and a smaller red one. Of course he recognizes them.

„Ransack and Crumblezone."

„Ain't that two of Override's friends?" Override had arrived with other mechs and femmes from a colony called 'Speed Planet' and at some time or an other thrown an optic at the twins, but they had not been interested in the femme racer.

„Sure are."

„Don't look much like twins to me."

„I guess they'll get an overhaul from Bay, so they do look more like us."

„Maybe the insurance would be lower with them."

„Hah, there two always get brushed up in training even by Bumblebee and that blue guy, you know..."

„Hotshot." Sides guesses.

„No the other."

„Ah, you mean Bluestreak."

„He's got promoted and renamed. Calls himself Blurr now, I think."

„Now I remember. He helped me with Ratchet last week. Man that was a blast." Sides snickers as he returns to his berth and datapad.

„Ratchet? When did you do Ratchet? I thought we'd wait until we got that tool from Wheeljack back?"

„The tool? Already got it. And as predicted, He fell for it."

„And you did it alone?"

„You were on duty with Prime, Could not risk to draw his attention to it. Anyway. What are you going to do against the 'twin'-thing? If Bay really has these two, Optimus will not intervene. You know how he thinks about that kind of behaviour."

„But..." '...we could get our payback from the imposters.' Sunny wanted to say, but keeps it to himself. „I'll think of something." his brother dared to prank Ratchet onhis own. This time he, Sunstreaker, would get all the fun and credit.

Ratchet's Medbay at night was creepy. A mech could never be certain, that the Hatchet would not sit within the treacherous shadows and hold his wrench ready to throw at any passer-by. But Sunny had made sure, the CMO was busy tonight. He would have to give his apologies to Wheeljack later, but the inventor deserved it. He should have told both the twins, the tool was ready.

But he drifted off. He was on a mission and that was to take out his revenge for him and Sides not being in the second Transformers movie. Using his night-vision he sneaks over to the two center berth, where two similar-sized mechs lay in deep recharge. As he thought, the red and green imposters were getting an upgrade and Ratchet even helped the squishie with it.

With ease he opened two panels at each deactivated mech's leg and plugged a small chip into a socket. Closing the openings, he resisted the urge just to crush the limbs and the arms just for the sport of it. But this would be much more satisfying.

Without anything but a small hiss from his until now blocked vents he leaves the Medbay, hides at the next corridor and patched his recorder into the Arc's security system.

„Did you hear something?" Ransack, the red 'false' twin asks his 'brother'. He had just reactivated and his newly blue optics beam their light at the ceiling.

„No, I did not. Mute your vocals and continue recharge. Or do you want the Medic to toss wrenches at us again?"

„I don't know why he did that last time."

„Me neither, but he did apologize."

„Yeah. He said, it was my coloring's fault. What did he mean with that?"

„Dunno. Go recharge as he ordered."

„Ok."

The next morning Crumblezone awakens to a loud thrashing sound, a muffled 'OOF' and another crashing.

„What?" He raises his body, but something seems off and he jolts forward, immediately landing on top of his partner Ransack, who is lying on the floor holding his head.

„Watch out, something's wrong with..." But the warning is late. The green mech has already tried to stand up, which in turn resulted in similar sounds like those that had awoken him.

„What is happening here?" Optimus' voice booms through the Medbay as the Autobot leader enters, followed by Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet. „You two, explain."

The four mechs look at the startled renewed Speedsters. The two try to get up and salute the Prme but again it leads to them jumping high, crashing into the ceiling and landing ungracefully where they started. The other look up and see about half a dozen head-sized indentations in the ceiling' s plating.

„Twins!" Ratchet shouts angrily resulting in Ransack and Crumblezone to repeat the previous incident. Jump, crash in ceiling, drop.

„Ok, sit and don't move."

„What's going on here?" The director Michael Bay arrives in the Medbay to visit two of his most anticipated new stars. „I've seen one of those Lamborghinis outside laughing his aft of."

„Sideswipe?"

„No the yellow one."

„We'll get him." Prowl and Jazz nod at eachother and leave.

„I'm sorry, Mister Bay." Ratchet analyses the heads of the two manipulated mechs. They got pretty messed up from the repeated contacts with the ceiling. „I'll get on it and fix them up, so you can start shooting the scenes."

„No, don't. I like it. It makes them even cuter."

„Cute?" Crumblezone stares at the director and, again, tries to stand up...

„What did you two think?" Optimus asks the real twins in his soft and calm voice. That voice that lets everyone believe in peace and harmony, until you step on his foot.

„ME? I had nothing to do with it." Sideswipe declares. „I was in our quarters all night and studying. You can ask Teletraan. The security system must have noted that."

„I already did, but you two always work together on these things, so..."

„We do not. See, last week, I alone tricked Ratchet into welding his foot to the floor...." Sides optics get wider as an expression of understanding grows in Optimus' face.

„We were already wondering about that. Ratchet thought, he just had been tired." Optimus taps on a datapad twice. „You two report to the brig. I assume, you know the way. Sunstreaker, two weeks, Sideswipe, due your appointment next week, you are to rectify the second week once your assignment is over. Dismissed."

--- --- ---

closing A/N: Speedster: inhabitant of Speed Planet

closing A/N2: I know Sides IS going to be in the movie, guess what he was reading when Sunny bulged in and what 'appointment' Optimus meant...

(part 2? : After the successful prank Sideswipe has to make a confession to his brother: he applied and had gotten a part in the movie, too. Sunstreaker will not be amused...)


End file.
